


Cat Quest: Matt's Side

by FeatheredCalibrator



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark God Ryan, Fae!Meg, Fantasy AU, It's the start of something, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Magic AU, Slow Burn, Smee - Freeform, Solar queen gavin, i don't know how to tag it but don't expect smooching is all i'm saying, kind of, minecraft au, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredCalibrator/pseuds/FeatheredCalibrator
Summary: The Mad King and kidnapped the Solar Queen's precious cat. His head knight occupied and his trusted friend busy with his own duties, a local Mage is given the task. In exchange for his magical crimes. Matt accepts, hesitantly. And runs into an odd stranger with some bizzarre history with the Mad King on the way. He's.... kinda attractive too.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood (mentioned briefly), Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones (background), Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Cat Quest: Matt's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Well to my fantastical mash-up AU of several Achievement Hunter Minecraft LPs. With a sprinkling of cosplayers and a dash of Rimmy Tim. More or less. Hopefully it doesn't change too much in terms of style/detail? I started writing it then stopped for a while then picked it back up and finished it.
> 
> Edit: This has fan art now!!!! https://cool-art-loser.tumblr.com/post/189686445191/fan-drawing-of-cat-quest-matts-side-amazing Drawn by Foreverindept here on AO3 \ovo/

There’s a raucous pounding on the door to Matt’s house early in the morning. Much, much earlier than the sorcerer was ever willing to get up. He groans and sits up. Considering the ramifications of killing whomever is at the door before he grabs his glasses. Then goes to the door. In his nightshirt, that’ll show them better than any spell he could hit them with. Throwing open the door he says, tired and irritated. 

“Can I help you?! I don’t live in town for a reason.” 

“Mister Matthew Bragg?” 

Matt crosses his arms and puts on his crossest face. “Yes.” 

“The Solar Queen requests your presence.”

Matt’s face falls and goes pale. “Uh… Immediately?” 

“Yes.” 

Matt curses under his breath. Mentally going through the list of the things he’s done recently that could get him an audience with the Queen. It’s…. Not a list of things that would lead to a positive experience. Still, he can’t deny the Queen’s request. Lest he risk the power of the entire sun showing up on his doorstep with that terrifying fae adviser of his. So up the stairs he dashes, pulling on his most formal clothing, topping it off with his red cloak. Before he comes back down and holds his arms out. “Well. This is it I’m ready to go.” And then he’s whisked into the carriage. Crushed between the two nameless guards as they travel from his home to the castle, palace more like. Matt grunts as he hustled out of the carriage towards the giant glistening building. 

At the door they’re met by a man in armor with a sleepy expression who takes over for them, walking through the palace. After a while, Matt speaks up. 

“So uh, if this is about accidentally destroying the Royal Chicken Farm… I’ll pay the damages. I’ve sent a down payment and everything.” 

The man sets his jaw and Matt’s stomach sinks. 

“This isn’t about that, and money doesn’t change the fact that there are several dead chickens, asshole." His grief over his dead chickens sounds genuine. 

Matt shuts up after that. Not wanting to put his foot in his mouth any further. They get to a gilded door. Matt’s stopped and his general person brushed off. 

“Bow politely, ask what he wants, and do it, okay? Or we’re having a chat about those chickens.” 

Matt nods, feeling fatigue set in from the early hour and his situation. He knocks on the door first before opening it carefully and steps into the room. It’s glittering and there’s large windows that let in the sunlight. Fairies are flitting around. Collecting dust from the sunbeams and bringing them to the Solar Queen’s adviser. Who is in the corner who quietly thanks each of them before weaving the dust into textiles. The cloth is gorgeous and Matt feels a pang of jealousy as he’ll never be able to afford any of those. The ceiling is high and vaulted, with large stained glass windows either wall depicting different points in the Solar Queen’s reign. There’s one that’s covered by a cloth, much darker than the one the Queen’s advisor was weaving. Matt wonders what’s under there and almost moves to examine it when the adviser clearing her throat startles him out of his thoughts. 

He looks to her, and she points Matt at the throne and he remembers, oh yeah, he’s here to have an audience with His Majesty. He approaches the throne and bows to one day. Recalling his manners from a time long past when he’d addressed the royalty of the land. 

“Your Majesty, I’m honored that you’ve requested my presence. What service can I provide for you.” 

“Fetch my Smee for me.” 

Matt’s brow furrows, and he looks up. Confused. He knew the Queen had a penchant for odd language. But what the hell was a Smee? 

“I’m… I’m sorry my liege. I don’t understand.” 

The Queen sighs and sits up a little more. Giving Matt a better view. He’s not in his usual golden garb, settling for something green and patterned like the monsters that were rumored to have raised him. More to the point, he seemed… a little dull. It had been a bit chilly in the past few days. The Queen is ringing his cape in his hands, clearly nervous as he speaks up once more. 

“My cat, Smee. The Dark God, King Ryan, has kidnapped him and I have my head knight out in the East working on relief efforts from King Ryan’s last tirade.”

Matt feels a chill run down his spine. He’s very familiar with King Ryan. The god had a penchant for trying to destroy Matt’s animals. He’s got no idea why all he wants to do is just have pets and transportation. And yet he occasionally finds himself under siege by the monarch. 

“My apologies, my liege. But I’m a sorcerer. I’m really not equipped for this.” 

That seemed to be a bad thing to say as The Queen’s face becomes a little stricken. 

“I- Well… I’d heard you’d had experience with the king’s… odd behaviors, regarding animals. So with Dan gone, I reckon you’d be a good choice.”

Matt hates how much sense that makes but with all the transgressions against him he’s not in a place to deny the request outright. 

“Not to be rude, but, I can’t exactly do something like this without compensation.” 

There’s a bark of laughter from the side of the room, and there’s a little burst of light as the queen flushes with a little anger. Matt squints. 

“I’ve brought you to my palace and haven’t jailed your for your many crimes, haven’t I? Is that not payment enough?” 

Matt winces. 

“I’ll give you a concession though, as I do want my cat back. If you do this for me I’ll forgive and turn a blind eye to you ripping holes in space time as a storage method.” 

Matt swallows thickly. 

“Deal.” 

With a few more of the details hashed out, The Queen (Gavin, as he’d learned) had actually offered him some money as well for the cat retrieval. He's permitted to go back to his home to prepare his things for the journey to the Mad King’s kingdom. It wasn’t going to be an easy journey, or an easy task. So Matt prepares accordingly. Rations, bed rolls, clothing, the various equipment he needs for spells and potions on the go. He hopes to keep the magic to a minimum, avoid detection for as long as possible. Matt considers the options for storage. A cart is a bit too much to put on his horse. Speaking of… 

Peering out of his window he looks around before shutting all his curtains so he can go to the realm he keeps his horses and his avatar in. Matt does his best to hide how he gets there. He never knows when someone is either being used by the Mad King, or spying on him, in order to tell the mad man how to get there. And he’d like to keep these horses unscathed. He selects his favorite horse and takes her to the stables, getting her suited up to travel. 

“Alright Sugarcube. We’re going to have to go after the guy who keeps trying to kill you. I know that sounds crazy. But I’m getting let off of the hook for where I store horses and Mini Matt.” 

The horse snorts and blinks at him. Nonplussed as nothing had happened to her. Matt looks her in the eyes for a moment before hoisting himself into the saddle with a very embarrassing noise. He grunts as he settles in and pulls his hood up before pressing her sides with his feet to get her moving. And off Matt went. The first leg of the journey was smooth. Still within the limits of what could be considered ‘the city’ that surrounded Queen Gavin’s palace. He pauses before he leaves this territory to fill his canteen and other water stores, before he starts off into the lands beyond. 

Several hours of travel later he reaches a small clearing in the woods where he decides he’ll set up camp for the night. He was fortunate to have made some purchases at farms on the outer limits of the city. Ensuring he had plenty of produce for himself and Sugarcube. Matt climbs down from Sugarcube and exhales. Hands on his hips he surveys the area before he goes off to collect the necessary firewood for a fire. It’s tempting to summon up all the wood on it’s own, so he can eat and get to sleep faster. However detection is a factor, so it’s the old ways for his firewood collecting. 

Piling up the wood he does use a small spark of his magic to get the fire started before he sets up his shelter. Finding a tree nearby he attaches the rope. Then hauls the canvas over it and sets up his bedroll inside the tent. It’s crude, and Matt makes a note to purchase proper sleeping supplies the next time he comes upon a village with shops or traders. His campsite set up he heads off into the woods with a bow and arrow. Hoping to find himself some smaller animals that he could cook up and preserve for his journey. Hunting takes a good few hours and it’s dark by the time he’s gotten back to camp with a few wild chickens and a couple rabbits. The campfire should keep the nighttime monsters away during the night, he thinks to himself. 

Approaching his base camp he pauses when he spots someone, from a bit of a distance, sitting at his camp fire. Matt draws an arrow from his quiver, knocking it into the bow in case he needs it. Trying to be quiet about it. He slowly approaches the campfire, freezing when the man looks up. 

“Oh, uh. Hi there. This your camp?” 

“Yes. What the fuck are you doing in it?”

“Getting warm.” 

Matt pauses to look at the man, he’s pretty tough looking. Stocky. Thick built arms. Matt ignores the flash of heat it makes him feel. The guy is in his camp without permission. Besides he could probably could kick his ass if so inclined. He’s also in complete tatters. Shirt and pants an absolute mess. Showing off his stomach, it's not the abs Matt would expect but it's solid and dammit Bragg stop focusing on all the wrong details. This is what he gets for waking up early. The man is not showing any signs of getting violent. Really just wanting the warmth of the fire as he'd said. And, grump that he can be, Matt's not a cruel man. Coming to a decision he un-knocks the arrow and puts it back into his quiver. 

“Okay. I guess you can stay.” 

“Oh fuck thanks man. I’m Jeremy by the way. Jeremy Dooley.” 

“Matt Bragg. You look like shit. What happened to you?” He holds up his chickens and rabbits. Jeremy points at the rabbit and Matt starts cleaning a chicken. 

“You kind bastard. And uh, I’m homeless. My home was in King Ryan’s kingdom and it uh. Got trashed. For practicing forbidden magics. So I was homeless there. But as my clothes are trashed too I decided I'd made my way to Queen Gavin’s kingdom, where it’s much warmer all year round. Now I’m in these woods. Nighttime is still pretty chilly.”

Matt hums and doesn’t question it. Used to the stories of chaos caused by the man. He starts setting up to cook the chicken, half for each of them. Matt goes over to where Sugarcube is tied up and pulls out some herbs and vegetables. Taking a little dip into his sugar stash as well for a square of chocolate that’s shoved into his face faster than he’ll ever admit. 

Before heading back he snags a spare canteen to shove into Jeremy’s hands, assuming the man would also be dehydrated as well as cold and hungry. He sits back down across from him to continue cooking. 

“Soooo… what are you doing out here, Matt?”

“I’m uh, on an important mission to retrieve the Solar Queen’s beloved cat! I was hand selected for this task. He, or I assume he, was kidnapped by the Dark God himself. For what reason, I don’t know.”

Jeremy laughs. “I assume his guard was elsewhere and Michael couldn’t be bothered?” 

Matt has no idea who the hell Michael is, or what he could possibly do with getting a cat back. But here Matt is so process of elimination… 

“Yeah. But I mean, I’m pretty important apparently if I’m his third choice.” Matt says with false bravado. The look on Jeremy’s face says he doesn’t quite believe that. 

"Okay. King Ryan is pretty rough. You're going to need some muscle." Jeremy says after a long gulp from the canteen. 

Matt pauses in turning over the chicken to look at his new dinner guest as he thinks about it. It’s a good idea, in theory. Jeremy has a reason to go after him, so there’s not much risk of betrayal or double crossing. He goes back to turning the chicken pieces. 

“Can I trust you? I appreciate you not murdering me when I came upon you, but that doesn’t mean you won’t kill me on the road.” 

“Thinking ahead, I like that. But I don’t really have any ulterior motives other than helping you get the cat back. I miss having a purpose, and you seem like a decent guy.” 

“I seem like a decent guy for cooking you chicken and letting you not freeze?” 

“....Yes.” Jeremy says with certainty, looking Matt directly in his eyes. It unnerves and interests Matt. He clears his throat and looks down at the food. 

“Well alright then. We’re gonna have to get you some new clothes, and your own bedroll in the next town. I can provide a horse for you.” 

Matt’s a little apprehensive about accessing the pocket dimension out in the open and in front of someone from Ryan’s country. Still, he gets up and fishes his spectre key out of his cloak to obtain a second horse for Jeremy. 

“Keep an eye on the chicken.” He says before he slowly disappears, much to Jeremy’s surprise. He retrieves another horse before using the key to come back with the second horse. Jeremy is flabbergasted and Matt’s a little flattered by the look. He clears his throat. 

“Well uh, this is Appleseed. She’s an old girl but a good girl. Should treat you right.” Matt ties the second horse up and goes back to his cooking. Jeremy’s mouth still agape. 

“You went to another dimension. That’s… that’s illegal dude!” 

“Yeah well it keeps my horses safe from that mad bastard. And… maybe that’s how the Queen got me to do this. By forgiving my crimes.” 

Jeremy whistles. “That’s complex shit. Nice job man.” 

Matt pulls his hood up to hide his pink cheeks. The pan gets pulled off the heat and he divvy’s up the chicken before using his magic to slice up the veggies to cook. “Thanks…” He mutters after a moment before focusing back on his vegetables. Those are cooked and portioned out as well and Matt eats in silence. Still not sure what to talk about from there as they eat. Matt sets up the rest of the meat to cook before he sits back. 

“So… the bed situation. I can spread out the bedroll. My cloak could be used as a blanket. Uh, not sure about the pillow but y’know we’ll make it work.” 

Jeremy nods through his mouthfuls of food and gulps of water. Eventually he stops and exhales. 

“Okay. Sounds good.” 

They lapse into silence again until Matt finishes up the other meats and stores them in a way to keep them fresh. At least for a little while, he’d have preferred to preserve them but there wasn’t time. And such magic wasn’t necessarily a specialty of his. 

“We’ll have to eat this pretty quickly but that should be easy with two of us.”

“Alright, we heading to bed?” 

Matt hums and sticks his head in the tent. Spreading out the bedroll and the leaves beneath that are softening the ground. He undoes his cloak and spreads it out. Then goes to his horse to search for something Jeremy could use as a pillow. Eventually he comes upon a couple shirts he can do without until they get to a village. He configures it into a pillow. By the time he gets back to the tent, Jeremy is crouched on the ground near the tent, waiting for Matt. He falters a little. “I uh, got you a pillow.” He says lamely and holds up the tied together shirts. Jeremy smiles. 

“Thanks dude.” He says taking the makeshift pillow and crawling in. Setting it up a respectful distance from Matt’s and wiggling himself under the cloak. Matt turns to dampen the fire enough so that it’ll keep things away. But not too bright to keep them awake. Then he sheds a few layers and climbs in next to Jeremy. 

“Alright uh, goodnight.” 

“Night, thanks again dude.” 

“Yeah no problem.” 

It doesn’t take long for Matt to knock out with how early he’d been awaken. And he only has a ton more of those days to go. Yay him….

In the morning, Matt wakes up immobilized. He panics for a moment before he notices Jeremy’s slid close to him in the night and is spooning him. Matt lays there for a bit and almost wants to go back to sleep. But there’s work to be done. And every day he’s not traveling is a day something awful could be happening to the Solar Queen’s cat. So he wiggles his way out of Jeremy’s hold and climbs out of the tent. Matt makes his way to the stream nearby to splash water in his face before he goes back to the campsite to find Jeremy’s woken up and is outside stretching. He walks up to the man and pauses. He looks at Jeremy for a moment as he realizes. Matt’s never actually seen Jeremy standing up. 

“You’re uh. You’re not a faerie or anything are you?” 

Jeremy flushes. “No. I’m just short.” 

“Alright. Either way I’m glad I was polite to you.” Matt jokes and starts taking the tent down and putting his bedroll back together. “You mind if I split the load between horses? There’ll be plenty of room for any clothes we get you.” 

“Yeah no problem.” 

Matt nods and starts reorganizing the goods. Soon enough they’re ready to head off and he watches Jeremy smoothly hoist himself up onto Appleseed. He swallows, and tries to be as smooth, but still winds up making an embarrassing noise when mounting Sugarcube. He doesn’t look at Jeremy as he starts leading Sugarcube back towards the road with Jeremy close behind him. He wallows in his embarrassment for a decent leg of the journey. The rest of it is made brighter when Jeremy gets Appleseed to speed up a little, enough to get him next to Matt, and starts up a conversation. 

Matt’s thankful for it, it passes the time until they get to the next stop for the night. Even then Jeremy’s keeping up the conversation as they set up camp. They’re into similar things, though Jeremy gets slightly cagey when asked questions about what he was doing before his home was destroyed. But Matt’s no stranger to that sort of thing, and let’s it go. There’s some teasing and laughing as they get the camp and fire set up. Chatting cheerfully as they eat their dinner. When it comes time to sleep Matt doesn’t mind when Jeremy snuggles up to Matt, spooning him again.

There’s a few more days of travel before they get to a village with a large expansive marketplace. Matt figures it must be some kind of trading outpost. Lucky them, Matt thinks as he looks around for an inn they can pause at with stables. Jeremy points one out and Matt heads in and gets them a room and stable space. 

“Okay we’ve got a room for the night. We’ll put the horses in the stable then check out that market.” 

“Awesome. Can’t wait to not look like a fucking hobo.” 

Matt snorts and goes into his money to give Jeremy some funds. “I’m gonna get winter cloaks made for us, Haywood’s lands aren’t too much further from here so we’re going to need them. You get whatever you’d like for clothing.” 

Jeremy looks at him like he handed him the keys to every kingdom. 

“I- thanks. Thanks so much Matt.”

Matt, a little off guard, shrugs. 

“It’s no big deal dude. I’ve got plenty, you need it.”

“This is like, so much though!” 

Matt shrugs again. “You lost all your shit.”

Jeremy looks like he might cry, he attaches the pouch the best he can to the belt on the pants Matt lent him. They’re comically long. 

“Can I hug you?” 

Matt is once again caught off guard and stammers out. “Y-yeah sure.” 

And all at once he’s hugged and lifted off the ground. Jeremy keeping his hold tight, so as not to drop Matt. Matt’s face heats up and he wraps his arms around Jeremy in return, and to steady himself. He’s set down gently and Jeremy’s still grinning while Matt sort of half smiles. But by now he hopes that Jeremy’s learned to accept that as him being really happy. 

“I’ll find you once I’ve got the cloaks. Have fun.” 

Jeremy nods and the two parts ways for now. Matt is stewing in his thoughts and how nice the hug was while he makes his way to the tailors. He stops at it and looks up at the sign before he walks in. It’s got a mascot on it, animated through magic. It’s very… busty. There’s the typical wave and wink, with an added wild face thrown in sometimes. It’s… a wild sign. But the seamstress was the best so in Matt goes. Despite the gaudy sign. 

He approaches the counter and ring the bell, looking around as he does. He’s distracted when the saleswoman pops up and he jumps a little. 

“Helloooooooo~ Welcome to Nigri’s Neat Necessities. My name is Meg Turney, what can I do for you, Matthew?” 

Matt stares for a moment, not expecting to see the woman here. 

“I, did you follow me here?” 

“Matt! How dare you, can’t I visit my friend? And can’t that friend just so happen to live and work in the same town you stop at, in the same direction you’re going?” 

Matt is quiet for a few moments, he’s certainly not going to invite her wrath. 

“Okay, okay. Sorry, that’s fair. I’d like some cloaks made please? Heavy duty for winter.” 

“Alright, Matty. What can I do for you?” 

“One is my colors, red and black with the gold trimmings. The second one is… The outside is purple and the inside lining is….. orange.”

Matt doesn’t like how Meg’s eyes glitter as she asks, “Any special insignia on that?” 

Matt gives her an odd look. “Uh, no? But he did want some sort of trimmings in yellow, but let’s make that in both yellow and gold?” 

Meg jots all that down as she nods along with Matt. 

“I’ve got your measurements from visits to my shop back in the village. But what are your friends?” 

Matt realizes he forgot to ask. He studies Meg for a moment. 

“Uh... like, a couple inches taller than you and way, way stockier. And more box shaped and not….” He makes his hands go curvy in the air. Fortunately it makes Meg laugh and he’s not killed where he stands. Meg gestures to a chair. 

“Alrighty! No problem, I’ll get on these right away. Have a seat.” 

Matt sits down in the (slightly uncomfortable) chair to wait for his cloaks. The benefits, he thinks, of Meg being here is that with two magical women working on them they’ll get done even faster. Matt spends some time thinking his thoughts. Wondering about what they would do after they completed this task for the Solar Queen. If Jeremy’s homeless… maybe he can ask the man to live with him? Until he gets back on his feet. Or forever. If Matt’s giving into the lonely part of his brain. That hug was pretty nice, and Matt would be more than a liar if he said that he didn’t like how strong Jeremy was. Or the way he heated up a little whenever he’s told some magic he’s done is cool or amazing. It’s been a while since he’s had contact like that. Or at all really. 

Fuck. Was Matt lonely enough to fall for some guy he’s known for not even a week? 

Yeah probably. Back to his fantasies. Back to how strong Jeremy is. That hug was definitely something. If he lets his mind wander he can imagine more than that. Jeremy manhandling him wherever. Pinning him. All the strength he could put behind-

“You’re pink.” 

Matt looks over, the owner of the shop is there, holding the first package. 

“I’m sorry?” Matt looks down at himself. 

“Your aura, it’s pink. Thinking of someone special? The guy you’re buying that ugly ass cloak for?”

Matt flushes and looks down. 

“I… maybe.” 

“It’s red now. Here’s your cloak. Hope it all works out for you!” Miss Nigri smiles wide. Setting the package on the counter before disappearing back into the back. Matt sinks back into his fantasies, tinged with a little anxiety because he forgot fae and other mages and sorcerers could see auras. Maybe it was his poor eyesight, but Matt had never been able to do that. It doesn’t stop him from wondering if Jeremy’s base aura would be orange and purple. A truly nasty color combo but Jeremy seems to like it. So Matt would bear it as the man’s natural aura. Matt's jolted out of them when Meg dumps both packages into his lap. Matt goes for his pouch of money and quickly counts out how much he owes them. 

“So Jess mentioned the aura to you, huh? I’m surprised you didn’t notice.” 

“Can’t see ‘em. Eyes are too shit.” 

Meg’s eyes widen a little. “Oh. I didn’t know that could happen.” 

“Well you’re a naturally magical being. So that’s fair.”

He holds out his hand with the money and she takes it, tucking it away in a pouch of her own to be counted with the rest of their earnings later. 

“Alright, Mr. Bragg, is there anything else I can do for you?” She asks cheerily, clapping her hands together. 

“Nope this is good. Thank you!” 

“You have a nice day!” Meg waves as Matt takes his leave to go find Jeremy. 

Walking through the streets he looks into the windows of all the shops, trying to locate the man. Matt eventually decides to head into the area reserved for the tents of travelling sales people and traders. Going up and down the aisles of stalls he’s drawn to a large group of people all crowding around one stall. In the center is Jeremy, looking very embarrassed and uncomfortable. Standing next to the woman who owns the stall. Who is gesturing to a tattered bit of purple cloth with a sun and moon insignia on it. It’s familiar to Matt, in the way that he’s seen green and golden banners on it back home, but with the sun eclipsing the moon. Here, it seems, the sun and moon are entwined, melded together.. Matt thinks it’s quite lovely, and wonders if it’s the insignia for whomever held the mantle of Solar Queen before Gavin. Before his attention is drawn back to Jeremy and the stall owner. He makes his way through the crowd on the side. Able to get in the front and waves to Jeremy, who glances at him and gives him a little nod back. 

Then Matt takes notice of what the woman is talking about. 

“Yes! It’s been many years since he’s been seen. But the legends of the great wandering warrior, Rimmy Tim, continue to live on. Legend says that he was strong enough that he had defeated the Great Bear King, Mogar, in battle.” 

Jeremy laughs, nervously. “That uh, sounds like the kind of legend that’d get someone in trouble.” 

Matt thinks it’s odd, but he’s not going to call anything out with the crowd there. He walks over to Jeremy, hoping his presence would bring him some peace. Jeremy looks up at him and seems to relax a little. The woman nods in response to Jeremy’s comment. 

“You’re right young man, but sadly, it is assumed that the great hero has passed on, blessing another realm entirely with his heroism. Legend states that some poor fool ran afoul of The Mad King, many many years ago, when two kingdoms were one.” Matt tilts his head to the side, narrowing his eyes, the gears in his head working. “Our Hero perished trying to save them. Unable to get them out of their house before The Mad King’s wrath was brought upon them in a might crack of lightning. Just one of many attempts on the young man’s life over the years. All that was left in the rubble was this.” She gestures dramatically to the scrap of velvet. “A scrap of Rimmy Tim’s cloak. A highly sought after item.” 

“Yeah, I was hoping to buy it. Not get an entire history lesson.” Jeremy mutters, completely flushed. 

Matt clears his throat. “Yeah, and my friend here is a huge fan of his. Why don’t you sell him the damn fabric instead of making a spectacle out of it and embarrassing him.” He scolds, loudly, loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. Not his typical move, he likes to be a passive guy. But Jeremy’s glued to the spot and he can’t help but stick up for the guy, he’s an asshole but he’s not an asshole.

The woman falters and looks out at the crowd. Who have started to dispersse after realizing how embarrassed Jeremy is. Shooting her looks. 

“I… okay fine.” She mutters, seeming a little put out that she’s lost several sales. Untacking the piece she practically throws is at Matt who slaps about five gold pieces on the table. He collects up Jeremy’s wrapped packages in his one arm and takes Jeremy’s hand with the other and walks off back in the direction to their inn. 

“You got everything you needed? Shirts, pants, all that?” 

“Uh, I still need a couple more things. But…” 

“I’ll get them for you. You chill out in the room, okay? Or take a few coins and get yourself a drink at the bar.” 

“Thanks dude.” 

Matt nods, gets Jeremy settled, sets down the packages, and makes sure he gets out of the room before Jeremy can offer to give back the money Matt gave him. He goes around to the shops to get the other things Jeremy needs, even splurging on a nice pair of boots for the man. Matt hopes it’s not too much. But the mans current shoe situation is abysmal and he could really use them. He worries about it while standing outside the door to their room in the inn. Shaking his head, telling himself it’s silly to worry about a pair of boots, he unlocks the door. 

Jeremy isn’t there. 

Matt exhales a sigh of relief and sets down his purchases to locate the man at the bar nearby, locking the room as he leaves. Entering the bar he looks around and locates Jeremy at a table. He heads over and sits down across from him. He’s got a beer that looks barely touched. Worrying the fabric scrap he’d been trying to purchase when Matt found him. 

“So...you gonna tell me about defeating The Bear King?” Matt asks, having not been born yesterday. Jeremy flushes and shrugs. 

“It’s not as dramatic as it sounds. I’m, well I was, not sure where it stands now that people think I’m dead, friends with the guy. We were out drinking and we both got completely ruined. On our asses drunk. I think we were celebrating something. So he goes to try to fight someone, and because that’d look bad. The Big Bad Bear King beating up some random bar patron, I deck him. As hard as I can, which normally is not going to take him out. But we were so close to passing out that he falls. So his wife grabs one arm, I grab the other. And that goddamn agent of chaos, she tells people as we’re leaving that ‘Rimmy Tim kicked Mogar’s ass.’" Jeremy sighs. "I guess it turned into a legend. Even though none of that happened too long ago. I’m not… immortal or anything. I’m strong and hard to kill. So I’ve lived a while. Long enough to have this symbol on my cloak.” He rubs the insignia. Up close the stitching is immaculate and glitters, even though the rest of the fabric is nasty and singed. 

Matt sits and takes it all in, he picks up the mug of beer and takes a sip. 

“That’s… a lot. Why is King Ryan going after you so hard anyways?” 

“I… Don’t like talking about it.” 

“Fair enough.” Matt says, holding his hands up and bringing them back down on his lap. 

Jeremy studies Matt, then smiles, looking down at the scrap of fabric. 

They spend their time chatting in the bar and sharing the beer, Jeremy shares some more stories and Matt comes back with his own magical mishaps. With that one little secret about Jeremy’s past revealed it feels like a bit of a wall has been taken down. And everything is even more comfortable than before. Matt’s sure there’s more but hey, why push? Things are going great. They finish up the beer, and the food they order, and then another drink each, before heading back to the room and Matt remembers. 

“Oh yeah. Here open these.” Matt holds out the packages with the boots and cloak. “I want to know what you think.” 

Jeremy looks at the packages and pauses to set down the scrap of the old cape to take the packages. He sits down on the bed and Matt sits next to him, shedding his outer layers to get himself comfortable. Jeremy hovers a hand over each of the packages. 

“Oh man which one do I open first?” 

He goes for the shoes first and slowly opens it up, Matt jiggling his leg nervously and watching for any kind of negative reaction. Jeremy’s face lights up and he carefully removes one of the boots. 

“Dude… this is too nice. Really too nice.” He says, softly and gently touching the side of the boot with his other hand. Jeremy whistles and sets the box and the second package to try on the boot. After checking it out he grins and looks over at Matt. “Thanks dude, I love them. Man now I have to open the second one and I’m stoked. You’re so nice to me and we’ve known each other for like no time.” 

Jeremy picks up the next package and squeezes it before opening it. He gets to the cloth and he stops, closing his eyes. Matt panics for a moment before he opens his eyes again and looks over at Matt. “Okay. My. God. This is fantastic Matthew.” He looks between the cloak and Matt and the cloak again. “This is... I don’t deserve this man.” Jeremy says swallowing back tears of happiness. “Thanks… Thank you.” He says, sniffling and setting the boxes aside to wrap Matt up in the tightest hug. “Man… I never thought I’d have a cloak like this ever again. Shit I….” Jeremy smiles big and bright and Matt’s heart clenches at that. Swallowing thickly Matt nods. “Yeah no problem dude! I’m glad you liked it. Sorry I couldn’t get the insignia…” 

“No don’t worry about it Matty. It’s fine, it’d be… It wouldn’t go over well when we got to The Mad Kingdom. Or back in the Solar Kingdom.” 

Matt is curious but he doesn’t ask, nodding. “Let’s get some rest, Jer.” He says, smiling softly at the still happy man. Matt knows he’s completely fucked now, he wants this man in his life. 

Jeremy clears his throat, getting a little shy. 

“Can we uh, cuddle? When we sleep?” 

Matt’s heart pounds. He recalls being the little spoon their first night and he’s kind of hoping that happens again. 

“Can I be little spoon?” 

Jeremy brightens up. “Hell yeah!” 

Matt grins and the two proceed to get ready for bed. 

The next morning was a late start, but in Matt’s own defense, Jeremy was a damn good reason to not leave his bed. He’d awoken to find they’d gone from a spooning position, to Matt on his back, Jeremy tucked to his side with an arm slung over Matt’s chest. 

He recalls this fondly as they ride on. Cloaks drawn closely around them as they enter The Mad King’s Kingdom. Descending further into the den of the mad man. 

Jeremy’s talking next to him and Matt jumps in with his own observations on occasion. Their nights in the woods are spent curled around each other to preserve heat. With Matt doing his best to keep the fire close enough to the tent for warmth, but far enough to not light it on fire.

Soon enough the cold hard industrial landscape comes into view as the woods part. Jeremy sighs, looking over it. 

“Before I was chased out of the Kingdom, it wasn’t like this… it used to be warmer. Brighter. I don’t know what happened.” 

Matt thinks. “Well… I assume he fell out of favor with the Solar Queen. Couldn’t tell you why though.” 

Matt doesn’t look over at Jeremy, concerned with helping Sugarcube get down a steep cliff, but the man’s face is stricken at the thought. It’s quickly shaken off. 

“Yeah…” Jeremy says and starts his own descent before Matt waves his hand, hovering both man and mare to the ground. Jeremy laughs. “Man I will never get over that. Your magics.” 

Matt flushes. “Thank you. I’ll never get over your compliments.” 

Jeremy laughs once more and their conversation from before continues. It distracts from the unfeeling nature of the city and the castle. Though once they are at the cusp of the city. It insists upon itself and the two fast friends go silent taking it in. It was all together sterile and gorgeous. A deconstruction of the architecture of The Queen’s palace. Not unusual, many sought to emulate the buildings in the hopes that the Deity slash Monarch would bring them a good harvest or warmth. Or… favor from whomever held the mantle. But Jeremy’s comment gave it an edge. To build something like this after possibly losing favor (according to Matt)... It sent a shiver down Matt’s spine. To think that The Mad King would wallow in his rejection. The emotions mutating into obsession that manifested into how the city was designed. 

The roads turn to cobblestone, the hooves clacking on the streets as the castle looms in the center of the town. There’s the smell of meat in the air, apart from industry Matt recalls the Kingdom starting it’s trade in the cattle, beef and dairy industries. The mad king must have automated and industrialized the process. It was, admittedly, fascinating that he’d done so much work. But that didn’t put Matt at ease. 

Jeremy whistles. “It’s eerie. I remember the layout and the general places. But the design has changed so much… Has it really been so long?” He says, sounding a little wistful. 

“I wouldn’t know. But I do know without magic it’d be difficult to build this on one's own. It’d require a lot of redstone work.” Something Matt had not thought of in a long time. “Though… with the nature of this place, I don’t think that’d be required in this case.” 

Jeremy hums and looks around. “The electric lamps are new.” 

“Oh? They weren’t a fixture when you were still living here?” 

“No. None of this was. Only the King’s castle is the same.” 

“Weird.” 

“Yeah.” 

They reach the gates to the castle and they squeak loudly and swing open. Almost expecting them. That scares Matt and he debates putting the horses back into his pocket dimension and walking. The long pathway up to the front door discourages him from this thought. So onward they go, both growing quiet once more as they take in the looming castle before them. It was both the same and different from the town, it lacked the touches of the outside architecture. Clearly it would not have been easy to completely redo a whole castle. It’s cold and lacking in anything inviting, Matt recalled that in the past there had been some talk here about an alliance, before Gavin’s time. And he couldn’t imagine any of the past Solar Queens coming to such a bleak place. 

Once they come to the stairs leading up to the front door, Matt dismounts and motions for Jeremy to do the same. The shorter man nods and Matt quickly stores the horses away in his pocket dimension. Not particularly worried about breaking any laws. The Mad King’s domain didn’t bother with laws about magic, the lands not particularly skilled or known for the talent. At least, not in recent memory. Though the King or Queen of the land was almost always the exception. Matt amends to himself. Glancing at Jeremy. Who is staring up at the oversized home with trepidation. Hesitating, Matt takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Hey… are you going to be okay?” 

Jeremy squeezes his hand back. “Yeah just… Nervous.” 

Matt smiles softly. “Would Rimmy TIm be nervous?” 

Jeremy laughs, shaking his head. “No. But I haven’t been Rimmy Tim for a while.” 

“Fair.” 

Matt expects Jeremy to let go when they start up the steps, which leaves him surprised when the man's hand is still formerly in his. 

They approach the door, these opening as easily as the gates, but this time leaving them with a surprise. Matt jumps again and swears. 

“Meg! What are you doing here?”

“Visiting an old friend, Matthew. Really now.” She sighs and shakes her head. 

Matt feels a bit cheated, why couldn’t Meg have retrieved the cat. But, it could be that Gavin doesn’t even know she’s here. 

“Well, could you tell me where the King is, then?” 

“In his labs, in the basement.” She says as though that’s not something that should chill the blood of any man. It’s Jeremy’s turn to curse. 

“Come on!” He says, dragging Matt by the hand who doesn’t need more encouraging. 

The King’s labs were notorious, a place where the Mad King came up with even more elaborate torture and execution methods than whatever he’d used before. It was also an area of the castle he’d used to toy with darker magics. Delving into the realm of The End and the creatures there. Matt had thought of it once, but the eyes of the tall slim beats of that realm instilled dread within him. 

They race into the bowels of the castle, the temperature rises as they descend. The lower levels fueled by the furnaces and other various equipment the King uses to build his contraptions. Once in the level where the labs are located, they are horrified to find a maze. It’s silent save for the hum of industrial machinery. Listening closely though, they hear the faint meows of a cat. Matt and Jeremy rush in that direction. Pausing occasionally to listen for the meowing again before they find it. Eventually they come to a dark hallway, with one door open and emitting light. 

The meowing is loudest there, and The Mad King’s voice can be heard slipping out of the room as well. 

“Stop you yowling, beast. I’ll have it together and working in a moment. Then we’ll see if you howl.” 

The words chill them and they race down the hall, bursting through the door into the lab. 

“You lay a hand on that cat and I’ll-” 

Matt is cut off by what he sees before him. The Mad King looks at them, a surprised expression on his face as he hunches over a machine that looks like a mechanical arm. At the end of the arm is a hand with what looks like a textured silicone pad on the bottom. The King is dressed casually, something neither expected, and he stands. Wiping his hands on his apron. The Solar Queen’s cat is sitting on the work bench nearby, looking at Matt and Jeremy with the kind of bored interest one can expect from a cat. 

“Mr. Bragg,” The King pauses to look coldly at Jeremy, not bothering to address him. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you breaking into my home?” 

Matt snaps out of his surprise. “I’m here for the cat. For Smee.” 

Jeremy speaks up. “We don’t want a fight you mons-” 

“Please, my business is with Matt, vagrant. Why don’t you wait outside while the adults talk?” 

Jeremy opens his mouth to protest, looking nervously at Matt. Matt smiles at him with what he hopes is a reassuring expression. Jeremy reaches out and takes Matt’s hand, giving it a squeeze. A gesture that does not escape the King’s eyes. When Matt looks back they’re glittering with some unknown emotion. It’s reminiscent of how Meg looked at him, but he much preferred her look to the Mad King’s. Jeremy hesitantly goes back to the hallway, and The King shuts the door with a wave of his hand. There’s a bang of a fist on the door with Jeremy’s shock. But there’s nothing he can do save for breaking down the door. 

“So, Mad King.” 

The mad man sighs. “Ryan.” 

“I- Sorry?” 

“Please call me Ryan. “The Mad King” makes it sound like I’ve committed some atrocity.” 

Matt frowns, as if he’d not done so previously. He shakes his head. 

“Bold of you to say that, but… fine. In the interest of getting though this peacefully. Ryan please return Smee to The Solar Queen.” 

The Mad King, Ryan, sighs and turns to Smee, reaching out to scratch the cat beneath it’s chin. A collar glittering with ender pearls sits around the cat’s neck. Made by Ryan, Matt presumes. It’s nothing anyone in Gavin’s lands would craft. “I’m sorry, dearest Smee. Perhaps next time I can get the device working.” 

Smee mews. Matt finds the interaction odd. 

“I wasn’t expecting you, Mr. Bragg. Gavin usually sends his knight. Or that…. Beast.” Ryan says, with some disdain. But not much. “What price did my darling Queen present to you?” 

“Absolve me of my crimes, and some money… But that I care less about.” 

Ryan chuckles. “Ah yes! The pocket dimension. He’s always had such odd ideas about what magics were dangerous and what weren’t. If I were still allowed access to his archives, I could work out that what you do is harmless. No more dangerous than the building of those Obsidian Portals, or even filling those alters. I’d wager less so! As nothing inhabits that dimension, except what is put there.” 

Matt nods despite himself. “You could also use that knowledge to kill my horses. And my avatar.” 

Ryan studies him. “True but… What fun would that be if I was breaking laws to do so? I’ve lost his favor enough.” The mad man sounds remorseful when he says that. Matt’s curiosity gets the better of him. 

“Why kidnap a cat? And why bother with what he thinks of you? I know you two have an alliance in place. Even if it’s strained. But… why bother kidnapping his cat?”

Ryan appears shocked for a moment, before he sighs and begins removing one of his work gloves while speaking. “I missed Smee, and I’m surprised you didn’t know.” 

“I tend to keep out of the way, and I’m bad at history.” Matt says, lamely. 

“Hmmm…” Ryan holds out his hand. On the ring finger is a gold band, shimmering in a way normal gold does not and inset with stones Matt recognizes as only found in The Solar Queen’s Kingdom. It doesn’t take a genius. 

“You two are married.” 

“Yes, but estranged, and my lands chilled once more. Which is why I’ve industrialized so. The power keeps the lights on and the warmth plenty. And the touches of the foreign architecture well… Can you blame me for trying to garner a little bit of favor from my love?” Ryan says with a chuckle, sliding the glove back on. “I do these little… things sometimes because it gets his attention. If just for a moment.” He chuckles and strokes Smee. “Speaking of romantic entanglements…. What do you think of your traveling companion?” Ryan says, hands behind his back, his stance more kingly now as he looks down his nose at Matt. 

Matt looks at the floor, unsure of himself and what he should reveal to the man who’d destroyed Jeremy’s home. He fidgets back and forth. 

“Uh… I-I like him a lot… And maybe he’s my type. I got him to open up and tell me about being Rimmy Tim. He’s warm and solid and-” Matt clears his throat, not meeting the king’s eyes. Ryan smiles to himself. “Why did you two become estranged?” 

Ryan’s eyes grow cold and dark, regarding the door behind Matt that Jeremy has been occasionally banging on. “There was an incident, but it is not my story to tell. Perhaps if you can get that information out of him, he can tell you why the light has left my life and my land.” Ryan says, taking some steps forward and resting a hand on Matt’s shoulder. He tenses, finally looking up to meet the king’s eyes. 

“Do take care, Matthew. You’re a good lad, I’d hate to see anything happen to you.” 

Matt looks into his eyes. It doesn’t sound like a threat, more like a warning. But Matt can’t think of any reason why he’d be warning him. 

“Yeah sure... “ 

Ryan smiles. “Now, why don’t you two go entertain my guest in the parlor upstairs. I’ll have Smee in a carrier and ready to go in but a moment.” Ryan moves to wave his hand to open the door. But a loud thud gives them both pause. Matt worries about Jeremy, maybe he fell? There wasn’t any light out in that hallway… 

There’s a sigh from Ryan and the door opens, Matt rushing out of it. In the hallway, Jeremy is bracing himself with his hands on the wall, head bowed between his arms. There’s a sizable indent in the wall, presumably where Jeremy hit it. Matt rushes over, concerned. 

“Jer?! Are you alright?”

Jeremy looks over at Matt. 

“What… what did he tell you?” 

Matt’s brow furrows. “That he’s the Queen’s estranged husband and that he kidnapped Smee because he misses him. Why?” 

“I… did he tell you why they’re estranged?” 

“No. No he didn’t, he said you could tell me?” 

Jeremy swallows thickly. “Y-yeah… I can. And I should. But… gimme time, okay? It’s hard to talk about.” 

Matt smiles. “Yeah, of course.” 

Jeremy smiles and the two make their way back up to the upper floors. Matt is still curious beyond reason about this mysterious incident. But he resolves himself to forget about it until Jeremy bring it up again himself.  
Back up on the main floor, they’re accosted by and talked at by Meg for a while. Answering increasingly prying questions until, in a weird twist, they’re saved by Ryan bringing in the cat carrier. The two are grateful to take the cat and get out of the castle. Their journey home taken quicker then the trip there. Eager to get back, there's a weary silence over the two men, but not unpleasant. 

Once back at the palace, Gavin is overjoyed to see both Jeremy and his cat. Embracing the small man and illuminating the entire throne room with his glow. Matt notes that Jeremy seems just a little hesitant to return the hug. Gavin absolves Matt of his time/space crimes, and even doubles his pay. To accommodate Jeremy having helped out too, albeit not by much. But Gavin insisted and Jeremy seemed cowed into the corner over it. 

“Would you like your rooms back, Lil J?” Gavin chirps as he carefully lifts Smee out of the carrier. He frowns, unlatching the collar and tossing it back into the carrier. With the context Matt has, this makes sense now. And he's happy to not have the ender pearls in view any more. 

Jeremy shakes his head. “Uh, no… if it’s alright with you, Gav. I’d uh… I’d like to live with Matt.” 

Gavin pauses, staring between the two. Studying them. Whatever Gavin sees seems to make him happy and he smiles. 

“Alright then, don’t forget to visit yeah?” 

“Yeah.

Matt exhales heavily. “Alright Jer, let’s get the hell out of here. I’m gonna sleep for a week and you’re a fantastic pillow.”

The two turn to leave, missing the Solar Queen’s eyebrows traveling up his forehead. 

“Wot?!”  



End file.
